Stuck In A Closet With You!
by PeaceXandXHope
Summary: A one-shot about Trish and Dez who get stuck in a closet. Will they make it without hurting the other? Find out!


**Hey guys this is a one-shot about Trish and Dez and their love-hate relationship. It has it's cheesy moments, sorry lol I hope you like it :) Plz leave me a review.**

Ally keeps sneezing throughout the day and Trish decides to tell her to go home.

"I don't know Trish," Ally coughs into a tissue.

"Come on how hard could closing up be," Trish waves Ally's concern away.

Ally grabs her journal and looks at Trish doubtfully as she's about to hand over the keys to the store, "Please Trish I don't want you to treat this job like you treat your others and just leave. My parents will kill me if the music store isn't clean and locked up tight."

"Don't worry I got it go eat some chicken soup and talk to Miss. Pennyworth as you worry about me," Trish says as she shoos Ally out of Sonic Boom.

Ally rolls her eyes, hands over the keys and leaves Trish in charge.

"Oh I'll prove to her that I can leave this store spotless," Trish says to herself as she lock up the store and walks to the practice room.

As she walks into the room she groans, "Oh your still here."

"Well that's not very nice," Dez says as he eats a sandwich and some marmalade.

"You need to get out I'm closing the store," Trish unlocks the closet and throws the key on the table.

"Can't believe Ally let you close up when you can't even keep a job," Dez mumbles as he eats.

Trish pops her out of the closet and places a mop outside, "Watch it cuz I will smack those freckles off your face."

Dez gasps and rubs his freckles then stands up and walks to the closet door. Then he kicks the door holder up to the closet and Trish looks back at Dez.

"What do you think your doing?"

"How would you feel if I locked you in this closet," Dez smirked as he held the door and wiggled the locked door knob.

"And how would you feel if I ate your gingerbread house that's in the fridge," Trish says as she tries for the twentieth time to try to reach something form the top shelf.

Dez rolls his eyes, "Here let me help you shorty."

"Dez, no!" Trish yells at him and runs to try to catch the door but it's too late the darkness of the closet engulfs them.

Dez reaches up and tugs the chain to turn on the light and is greeted with an angry Trish.

Dez puts his hands up in defense, "Hey I was just trying to help you."

"Yeah great help you are," she wiggles the unbudging door knob, "You locked us you in here! You're so stupid!"

As soon as the words leave her mouth she closed her eyes wishing she hadn't called him stupid.

Dez stands up straight ready to say something but then slumps and walks to the corner of the closet and sits on the ground, "Whatever."

She sighs, disappointed at her out of control anger and leans against the door. She looks at he phone and the screen flashes with a low battery sign, "Look Dez I think I may be able to send a message to Ally before my battery runs out," Trish says excited and expected to see Dez with the same reaction but instead gets a plain mumble, "Great," from him.

She manages to send the message just before her phone completely shuts off:

_Stuck in supply closet w/ Dez. Help!_

They sit in silence for over an hour before Trish gets the guts to talk to Dez.

"This is the quietest I have ever seen you be," she says as she walks over to him but he doesn't respond just stares at his bright yellow sneakers.

"Look I'm sorry for calling you stupid. I know you were just trying to help me." she slides down the wall and sits next to him.

"If you knew that then why'd you yell at me," he questions.

Trish looks away and shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I was just mad that you wanted to lock me in the closet and you called me shorty."

"So instead of just telling me that you didn't like me calling you that you insult me?" he spats back at her.

"I was just trying to stand up for myself," Trish whispers keeping her stare away from his.

"Is that why your always so sarcastic? Cuz you feel the need to stand up for yourself."

She could feel his stare on her but she hid behind her curly hair,

"Yes, you wouldn't understand," she said darting her brown eyes at Dez, "Ive had to be strong cuz I was teased about my weight and height when I was younger but now I have a backbone."

"Well your backbone is going to mess up your friendships," Dez starts then places his hand on her shoulder, "But I understand where your coming from."

Trish laughs lightly, "Dont take this the wrong way but you're the last person I thought would understand."

Dez chuckles, "No offense taken. I can understand how my lack of seriousness could cause you to think that way."

"You think you can forgive me for being rude to you?" Trish says quietly.

Dez squints his eyes as if in deep in thought, "Yeah, on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

Dez drapes his arm around her shoulders sending shock waves through her body, "Lighten up, allow me to get to know you."

Trish smiles and blushes, "Sounds like a deal."

The two talk for awhile but soon fall asleep knowing they won't getting out of the supply closet tonight.

In The Morning

"Omgosh Trish! I'm so sorry I just ur text but I'll get you and Dez out," Ally's voice and a jingling pair of keys causes Dez and Trish to wake up.

"I think they finally decide to rescue us," Dez laughs

Trish lifts her head from his shoulder but keeps holding onto his hand, "Is it just me or was that the best sleep you've ever had."

"Definitely," Dez whispers as he uses his free hand to run his fingers over her cheek. They both feel shivers and shock waves as the touch of each of their skin comes in contact with the other.

He leans his lips closer to her face and kisses the corner of her mouth right before the morning sun shines on their face.

**Well that's the one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it and plz leave me a review it helps me improve my writing therefore allowing me to provide better stories for all of you :) Peace and Love!**


End file.
